


I've Got An Idea

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Is In Like, F/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Dean decides to try a sexy chat with his friend, hunting partner and roommate Maria while Sam is out on a stakeout.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I've Got An Idea

Dean: I’ve got an idea.  
Maria: Don’t hurt yourself.   
Dean: What are you wearing?  
Maria: A confused expression.  
Dean: Sam is on a stakeout and I’m bored.  
Maria: So you’re trying to sext me?  
Dean: What? I can’t flirt?  
Maria: With me? No.  
Dean: Why not?  
Maria: Because we drive each other batshit, that’s why.  
Dean: True, we do that. What are you wearing?  
Maria: An annoyed expression. You’ve got a phone full of girls you can do this with or you can go pick one up at a bar. Why me?  
Dean: (text bubbles appear and disappear)  
Dean: (text bubbles appear and disappear)  
Dean: (text bubbles appear and disappear)  
Maria: Dude. Sometime today.  
Dean: Relax! I’m trying to find a way to say it and still maintain some level of cool.   
Maria: Out with it and I never thought you were cool, so don’t waste time on that.  
Dean: I like you, okay? Sam’s been on my case about it and he’s right. I just had to tell you and now I’m telling you.   
Maria: That wasn’t so hard, now was it?   
Dean: I feel dirty now.   
Maria: Good.   
Dean: So, back to the original question.  
Dean: Hello?  
Dean: Are you ghosting me?  
Maria: What makes you think I like you?  
Dean: My extremely large…ego.  
Dean: Do you? Like me?  
Maria: I do. You sure about this? We cross this line and we can’t uncross it and I’m gonna want more from you than just flirty/dirty texting.   
Dean: More? Like what?  
Maria: Don’t panic. Not looking for a ring, but if we cross this line, I’m going to want to know that the guy I’m messing with won’t be messing with anyone else. It’s a basic requirement of mine. You’re in or you’re out.  
Dean: I’m in.   
Maria: (sends image of herself – naked on Dean’s bed, knees bent, hand covering her sex, breasts on full display)  
Dean: Fuck. I just died. On my bed, huh? I’m going to video call you. 

He saw her face flash up on his phone and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hi” he smiled. “Hi” she smiled back, blushing lightly. “I’ve done the phone sex thing before, but never with video” he confessed. “I’ve not done either. You’re gonna have to guide me through it” she answered. “Lay back on the bed so I can see you” he said and watched as she positioned her phone on his dresser and got comfortable on the bed. “Shit, Maria. I knew you were full of sexy curves, but you really have to stop hiding yourself under flannel shirts” he said, eyes drinking up every dip and curve of her body. “I’m not uncomfortable with my body, Dean. I just don’t feel the need to show it off like your barflies do” she sighed and ran her hands over her belly. “Caress your breasts and pinch your nipples, not real hard though” he directed. While she did he said “Maybe you’re right. If you quit wearing the big shirts, I might not be able to keep my hands off you. Wet your finger and run it over your nipples. Yeah, like that. Damn it. This is so hot.”

Dean slowly directed her hands over her body, mapping out every inch of her. He told her of the things he wanted to do to her when he got back to the bunker. He directed her right hand to her pussy. She spread herself open and slipped her finger inside. “Get it nice and slippery, baby. Perfect. Now circle your clit. Show me how you do it when you’re alone” he said and propped his phone on the bed against a pillow so he could watch her while he undressed. She didn’t notice his change in camera angle because her eyes were closed and head was thrown back, sparks of pleasure singing out from her clit to all points of her body. “I want to see you come, I want to hear you” she heard him say, his voice was deeper now. “Dean, I’m so close” she gasped pushed two fingers inside. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself. When I get home, I’m putting my own fingers there before I fuck you with my cock” he was panting now. 

Realizing he must be stroking his cock now, Maria’s eyes flew open. “Dean, come with me!” she cried out as she watched his hand pumped a long, fat dick. He was stretched out on the bed with the camera positioned close to his knee. The closest thing to her was that massive cock, which seemed to tower as high as a skyscraper. She watched his belly tighten and his breath start to hitch, “No. You first. I want you to watch me come.” She kept her eyes on his as her orgasm rolled through her like a massive wave, sweeping everything from her and leaving hot, searing pleasure in its wake. “That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Dean whispered and she believed him. She knew he’d seen countless women in the throws of passion but she believed that he meant what he’d said and it sent a thrill through her. 

She rolled onto her belly with a contended sigh, giving him a nice look at her ass from the side. “You’re turn. Let me see that big cock spew” she said, trying not to laugh at her terrible attempt at dirty talk. “Want my cock in your mouth” he panted, fist flying over his length, eyes closing. “Eyes on me, Dean. Do you want to come in my mouth?” she asked. “Yes, fuck yes” he groaned opening and locking his eyes on hers. “Want me to suck it out of you?” she asked, getting into it now. “Y-yes” he stuttered. “I want you to fuck my throat and gag me with it” she purred and he cried out as the first stream flew out of him and landed on his belly, followed by four more. 

“That’s a lot!” Maria said in awe, reaching out and grabbing the phone from the dresser for a closer look. “It’s not usually this much” he panted, body relaxing again. “I’m impressed. How long is the job?” she asked. He sat up with a grunt and Maria watched his tight ass walk to the sink where he cleaned himself up. He called over his shoulder, “Dunno. Hoping to be back by Thursday.” 

“Dean, come on!” Sam shouted as he threw the motel room door closed. “The naked form is perfectly natural, Sammy” Dean laughed and grabbed his boxers off the floor. “Just, get dressed” Sam snapped. “Relax, I was just having video sex with Maria. Say hi” he nodded at his phone on the bed. “Hi, Sam!” Maria called out. Sam pulled his epic bitch face and backed up so he could not see the screen, “Hi, Maria. Please tell me you’re done.” “All done, Sam” Maria laughed. Dean tugged his boxer briefs on and picked up the phone to frame his face. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” he asked. “Yes, please. Night Sam!” she called. Dean turned and held the phone at arm’s length to capture himself and Sam in the background. “Goodnight, Maria. DEAN! She’s not dressed!” Sam shouted and looked at the ceiling. “You’re welcome” he laughed and pressed his lips into a silent kiss for Maria, which she returned with a swipe of her tongue over her bottom lip. Dean was groaning as she clicked the end call button. She flipped to her back and enjoyed a good long stretch. Sitting up to head back to her room she felt her phone buzz. 

Dean: Sleep in my room. I want to know you’re in my bed.   
Maria: Careful. You’re sounding like a boyfriend.  
Dean: Shut up.  
Maria: Rhat’s better.   
Dean: You’re gonna do it? Sleep in my bed?  
Maria: Let me just get my own pillow.  
Dean: You’re incredible.   
Maria: I know.  
Dean: LOL. I’ll call you tomorrow before we head out to canvas the area.   
Maria: Looking forward to it. Also, I’m going to masturbate in your bed every night until you’re back.  
Dean: Fuuuuuuck. You’re moving into my bedroom. You’re my girlfriend now. Hang on, lemme tell Sammy that I have a girlfriend now.  
Dean: Sam says “Good. Go to sleep, Dean. We have an early morning.”   
Maria: Well this is either gonna be great or it’ll exploded like a landmine.   
Dean: It’ll be fun finding out. Goodnight, Maria.  
Maria: Goodnight, Dean.


End file.
